


【授权翻译】your whole life on your play 把一生赌在排球上

by ONLYwaitingyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Marriage Proposal, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYwaitingyou/pseuds/ONLYwaitingyou
Summary: “你刚才是……”“是。”“你刚才是在向我求婚吗？”影山气喘吁吁地说。“是。”“我们没有——我们甚至还没约会——”“我知道。”日向兴高采烈地打断了他的话，重新依偎在对面人怀里，整个人从胸部到脚趾都紧紧地贴住影山。他用鼻子摩挲着二传手的鼻梁，指尖在对方后颈上翩翩起舞。“我不在乎。不管怎样，和我结婚吧。”——在BJ和AD之间的比赛结束之后，有两个提议。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【授权翻译】your whole life on your play 把一生赌在排球上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your whole life on your play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604033) by [Emlee_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlee_J/pseuds/Emlee_J). 



> 原文前记：
> 
> 嘿，我的推特上出现了一堆影日求婚论，我快疯了。这篇可能有很多笔误。我睡了三个小时。这和我写的另一篇也很相似，但是我不在乎。这场比赛的地震似的余波让我彻夜难眠。
> 
> 译者前记：
> 
> 我赶上了，小橘子生日快乐！

自球击中球场，终场哨声响起的那一刻起，在这漫长而永恒的一刻里，日向身旁，全场寂静无声。 

  


他双脚重新着陆。最后的比分照亮了记分牌。裁判在所有人面前做出了双臂交叉的手势。有那么一瞬间，世界上仿佛空无一物，只留下空气在他的肺里进进出出，还有血液在他血管里狂啸不已。 

  


然后是一下重击，来自木兔热乎乎的汗流浃背的身体，他在猛拍完日向的背后，用强健的胳膊给了徒弟一个混乱的拥抱。他可能在大喊大叫，或者哭泣，或者大笑，或者三者同时进行。日向不知道，他什么也听不到。 

  


又有人闯进了他的视野，然后宫侑挤到他面前，把手放到他的头发上抓乱了下，透过慢慢遮挡住日向视线的汗雾，他也能看到眼前二传的坏笑。接着，佐久早悄悄走上前，没有任何动作，但他脸上却浮现出日向从未见过的满足——听不清也看不清他的唇语，但那双黑色的眼睛却异常明亮。 

  


其他队员围拢过来，手像雨点般落在他身上，落在背上，穿过头发，抓住手上下摇晃，然后把手举向空中。 

  


自始至终，整个过程仿佛有人用棉花塞住了日向的耳朵一样，把世界削减到只剩下摇曳的颜色和白噪音。他微笑不已，确切万分，脸颊被扯得发疼，而湿漉漉的皮肤上除了汗水还混了些乱七八糟的东西。但即使他的呼吸和心脏平静下来，他的神经也不会停止歌唱，血液中的火焰依然在燃烧，不屈不挠。 

  


直到众多身体的热压像窗帘一样移开时，黑色和金色的海洋才慢慢地分开。透过此间的鸿沟，他先能看到的是球网，然后是他的栅栏，他的标志杆，视线延伸到一望无垠的橙色球场。接着他看到有人从对面走上前来，他弯下腰，用一只手掀起球网，从底下穿了过来。 

  


日向的膝盖晃动着，可能是背后某些长满老茧的手指们一推，然后他就跌跌撞撞地向前，笨拙的蹒跚脚步差点绊倒自己，直到他的平衡感恢复过来，这几步踉跄就变成了慢跑。在起飞前，他刚好有足够的时间看到那对手臂张开，露出一个被白色球衣覆盖的开阔胸膛。 

  


这次飞行是短暂的，日向刚起飞不久，他就一头撞上了影山，双臂环绕在宽阔的肩膀上。他感觉到二传伸出了胳膊，钩在腋窝下，然后有力而坚定地在他背上绷紧。他亲昵地低下头，把脸紧贴在影山的颈弯，深吸了一口气。 

  


他被汗水浸湿的皮肤上的强烈气息就像一个开关，紧接着声音和感觉一下子都回来了，全部的喧哗声在他们周围回响着。 

  


“我赢了。”他低声说给面前咸咸的皮肤，甚至不是真的仅仅意指这场比赛。 

  


而是意指他就站在这里的事实。是成为职业选手，是达到最高的国家水准，是赢得他的第一场比赛。是技巧，是训练。是 **胜利** 。 

  


是他言出必行的承诺。 

  


拥抱着他的手臂更紧了一点，日向模糊地意识到他正被影山摇晃着，他脚趾刚好蹭到地板，而二传手把他抱得很紧。影山把他的脸强行转过去，耳边吹过一阵空气，那个人笑了。他还是做着些奇怪的小习惯，比如不是用他的声音笑，而是用他胸腔发出的细小 **嗡声** 在日向的耳廓边颤抖。 

  


突然，世界旋转起来，倾斜起来，影山把它们转成一个笨拙的圆圈，日向的双脚随着扭动的世界摇摆起来。当他们旋转的时候，他的喉咙漏出了一种轻柔而快活的声音，日向也不确定自己这是哭泣还是笑声。天旋地转一结束，影山的胳膊就开始发抖，他的力量也耗尽了，而日向松开手，干净利落地倒在地上。 

  


模模糊糊地，他意识到，他们正站在一场正式比赛之后的球场中央，按规则来说，应该有某种赛后程序。他们应该握手，相互致敬，然后回到各自的队伍。他知道他们在拖延时间。 

  


他根本不在乎。 

  


即使影山把他放回了地面，但还没有抽身离开，而且还在用 **那样的** 眼神望着他的情况下，他在乎什么？一如既往的深沉，一望无际的蓝色，但没有流露出丝毫失望的迹象。阿德勒一直连冠，而影山讨厌失败，但现在看着他，你会认为他刚刚蝉联第四次联赛冠军。 

  


日向伸出的舌头划过嘴唇，突然口干舌燥。他应该欢呼雀跃，他应该狂轰乱炸——“你看到我的接球了吗？你看到那个扣球了吗？你看到没有人能接到那个最后的发球得分了吗？” 

  


然后接连不断的话，一如当初。 

  


但他张不开嘴，仿佛是有人掐住了他的喉咙，紧紧地用双手锁住，致使他的声带失去了作用。一切让日向感到头晕目眩，头重脚轻，似乎刚才发生的所有事情的重量一下子聚集在一起一样。他松开了紧抓在影山球衣后背的拳头，然后用掌根抵住刺痛的眼睛。 

  


“我赢了。”他最后又呜咽出这句，话语在他呼气的嘴唇和掌心的缝隙中吱吱作响。 

  


“你的确。”影山小声回答着，“终于。”他加了一句，好像是出口后才想到的。 

  


日向咽下了些空气来增高音量，放松喉咙，相当轻微地吸气，喘气。“我告诉过你我会，我会打败你的。”他低声说，脸上努力挤出一丝微笑，“你看到了——” 

  


他甚至还来不及说完这个问句影山就打断了他，无论什么事情，他一直以来都会首先纠缠影山。 

  


“我当然看到了，呆子，我什么都看到了，我就在那儿。” 

  


话语生硬，语调却不尽然。这句话柔软，深情而骄傲，日向感到自己的心脏在胸膛里翻腾。影山现在已经松开了他，他隐约意识到周围的其他球员正朝球网走去。在能再次说话之前，他们已经浪费完这次机会了。 

  


“哦，是吗？”他率先进攻，试图揶揄，但在第一关就有点失策了。“我怎么——” 

  


“完美。” 

  


日向惊讶地眨了眨眼，然后低声问道：“啊？”就这样，那种他一直在追求的温暖、兴奋的感觉，现在迎面而来。 

  


影山抬起头来，带着他那扭曲的微笑，说道：“你在期待什么？你在沙滩上花了那么多时间不就是为了回来吗？那当然是完美的。” 

  


突然，日向觉得自己必须蹲在地板上然后蜷缩起来，把脸压进自己的球衣里以汲取一些情绪，这些情绪现在正叫嚣着要从他身上爆发出来。并不是说他不知道自己很棒，他 **知道** ，他能意识到如果自己不够 **优秀** ，就不能以1米7的身高站在球场上，但这不同寻常。 

  


这是 **影山** 说的。影山，一个从来没有对他说过这种话的人，从来没有，而且啊，他一直在 **等候** 。这一切仿佛他们在乌野体育馆的第一周重来一次，就如那第一次传过来的球。 

  


**我相信你，我一直在等你来到这里。**

  


日向想大喊点什么，想做点什么，而不是站在那里发抖，表情还糟糕透顶，但是他什么也做不到。没有什么词能描述出他现在的高兴，以至于动弹不得。 

  


影山脸上扭曲的笑容逐渐隐去，取而代之的是一种既害羞又渴望的感觉。 

  


“再和我一起打吧。”他脱口而出，这时球场上其他人的嗡嗡声越来越近了。 

  


“好的，总会有下一场比赛的，小山山。”日向最后开玩笑地说，国王的要求让他轻松了起来，但声音变得有点厚，睫毛因为眼泪变得太滑而不敢眨眼。 

  


“不是那样的。好吧，也是，但是——”影山说着些不着边际的话，然后走近了一步。排球鞋在地板上发出的咔嗒声停了下来，像是日向的队友们感觉到双方还有更多的话要说。 

  


“再 **和** 我一起打吧。”影山声音低沉而急迫地重复着，“你能让我为你传球吗？” 

  


虽然只有一秒钟，但这感觉却像是永恒，因为日向脑海中的一切瞬间都被抹去了。 

  


这些年来，影山一直对他提出了很多要求：做这个，做那个，更快，更 **好** 。 

  


他从来没有，哪怕一次，如此简单地询问自己是否能给日向传球。仿佛这是一种荣誉，仿佛他已经和日向一样等待和渴望了这么久。 

  


“我要所有最好的传球！”日向说，知觉一回来，他脸上的笑容就开始无限扩大，甚至脸颊还有点疼。 

  


那双蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光，充满了期待和兴奋，双唇微微倾斜成一个快乐的弧度，然后影山转身回到了他的队伍。 

  


游戏结束时的例行公事一片模糊。日向向其他人鞠躬致谢，与网对面的人握手（OP的对位是牛岛，他坚定地摇了摇，郑重地点头致意），然后与队伍排成一行，进行最后汇报。身边的每个人都在为胜利的喜悦而欢欣雀跃，但日向却是为所有的一切甚至球场以外而兴奋万分。 

  


就好像有人把棉花塞回了他耳朵里，周围的噪音再次变得模糊。他深深地陷入了自己的世界，仿佛可以震动自己的皮肤，直到突然被黑色球衣和白色球衣们围住，他才注意到前来的对手队伍。 

  


怪物们互相嘲笑，互相指责，互相奚落，其间混杂了几句似乎是诚实的赞美之词。日向参不进去，快乐缠绕着他的胸腔，让他难以呼吸，更别提说话了，而且站在那里，让嗡嗡声们淹没他心底，他就很满足了。 

  


有人按了按他胳膊肘，日向转过头来，看到影山坚定地站在他身边。但二传手没有看着他，眼睛聚焦在其他地方，看上去充满了奇怪的希望。 

  


日向随着他的视线，发现一个人，他正自若地朝他们走来。周围的怪物球员们不再低声说话，而是低下头以示尊敬与问候，只有日向歪着头，一脸困惑。 

  


男人继续向前，直到在日向面前停下来，伸出了手。他自我介绍说，自己是云雀田吹，国家队的教练。他用一种平静而可靠的声音祝贺日向的球场表现，然后发出了一个邀请，日向真诚地曾经认为可能永远也听不到的邀请。 

  


如果不是影山站得离他那么近，他的膝盖可能已经瘫软了。日向双手颤抖着，因为这个被邀请的内容而抖动着，周围嘈杂的声音越来越大，却也越来越模糊。周围的一切都模糊成一个万花筒，而他朦胧地意识到自己可能又要哭了，于是他强迫自己现在无用的厚舌头卷起来，吞吐着一些结结巴巴的感谢词，然后腰间一缩。 

  


这个动作如此突然，以至于他失灵的脑袋都转了起来，只有通过影山肘部的触摸，他才能设法保持平衡而不会摔倒。云雀田透过他眼前的模糊微笑着，说着些日向应该注意但没法集中的事情。 

  


像往常一样，他的注意力被吸引到身边的那个人身上。他的二传手，想再次传球给他的二传。 **能够** 再次传球给他的二传。世界舞台，在召唤着他们。 

  


影山低头看着他，带着一种他看不清楚的表情，因为全身所有感官放弃了工作，想起了比赛开始前他告诉自己的承诺。 

  


**把自己的一生都赌在自己的排球上。**

  


是时候履行承诺了。然后，他猛吸一口气，肺叶突然炸回人世，一切都恢复了正常。 

  


“等一下。”一切恢复正常之后，日向脱口而出。不仅仅是云雀田，还有他们的队友都在不停地眨眼，但日向无视了全员。他伸出手来，紧紧地抓住影山， **用力拖着** 。锲而不舍地拖着，直到他的二传跟在他后面，然后两人都开始移动。 

  


“日向，干什么——”肩上影山的问题有些遥远，但日向没有回答。一直走着，一直拖着，忽视了各种各样试图向他们叫嚷的人。他大步向前，影山紧跟在后，直到他们走到了BJ队队员的入口处。比赛已经结束，观众开始涌向主要出口或尽可能地靠近球场。所以如果他们想要隐私，必须就是这里了。 

  


他们俩都在仙台市体育馆里度过了许多场比赛，许多个小时（实际上，是许多天）。他们都异常熟悉它的布局。不用多久，他们就消失在走廊里，那里一般是球员们站在边上，等待入场时，所找的僻静的地方。 

  


“日向——”影山大声而坚持不懈地喊着，现在只有他们两个人了，但他的声音被切断了，被日向伸向他的外套并把它拽下身来，这样他就可以亲吻他了。 

  


影山在两秒钟内从冰冻的震惊中恢复过来，然后一双大手迅速托着日向的下巴来改善角度。 

  


他们以前也这么做过。在三年级时。在他们刚毕业的那一年里，时常会有。还有在日向临行踏上飞往巴西的飞机之前。 

  


但也仅 **此** 而已。 

  


而日向想要更多。 

  


他想起了巴西，想起了埃托尔和妮丝，想起了海滩上的一场比赛和一场公开告白，肚里像是燃起了一团火焰。 

  


他拥抱着影山，直到他的二传慢慢后退，后背重重地撞在墙上，但两个人都没有离开。日向把手从影山的外套上挪开，然后滑到头发上，享受着手指间丝绸般的感觉。他让亲吻慢慢地平息下来，直到热吻变成轻轻的啄，微弱的嘴唇间的触碰。然后他用鼻子蹭影山的鼻子，一起分享他们的空气，停下了吻，找回了那些他想说的话。 

  


“和我在一起。”他小声说。 

  


他感觉到影山似乎又皱着疑惑的眉头。 

  


“永远，呆在我身边。”他重申了一遍，放低了声音而不乏紧迫。他不像埃托尔那样准备了戒指，也不像妮丝那样有一场完美的誓词。没关系，因为影山会懂的。他向来如此。 

  


他的二传把头稍稍向后仰，以此来更好地与他的眼睛对视。“但我们不能永远呆在同一边……” 

  


日向的手稍稍向下滑动分寸，这样手指就可以抱住影山的后颈，用拇指摩擦那里短短的头发。“我不是说排球。”他言简意赅。 

  


那双蓝色的眼睛眯成了一个有点怀疑的弧度。 

  


日向想笑，但是笑出来的声音摇摇晃晃的，更像是打嗝而不是笑声。“我准备单膝跪地来着，不过我觉得我的膝盖摇摇晃晃的。”他咬着耳朵，声音颤抖着，就像他疲惫的双腿一样。 

  


他望着影山眼中的疑虑和困惑清晰地散开，当他的二传在震惊和敬畏中完全松懈时，他脸上回赠了个绽放的笑容。 

  


“你刚才是……” 

  


“是。” 

  


“你刚才是在向我求婚吗？”影山气喘吁吁地说。 

  


“是。” 

  


“我们没有——我们甚至还没约会——” 

  


“我知道。”日向兴高采烈地打断了他的话，重新依偎在对面人怀里，整个人从胸部到脚趾都紧紧地贴住影山。他用鼻子摩挲着二传手的鼻梁，指尖在对方后颈上翩翩起舞。“我不在乎。不管怎样，和我结婚吧。” 

  


这太匆忙，鲁莽，贪婪，所有的步骤都不该被日向如此进行，但这一次感觉对了。他不在乎他们没有过真正意义上的约会。他不在乎自己向别人求婚之前跳过了几个通常的步骤。 

  


他不想和其他人在一起，而且他一直爱着影山，他想。即使从相遇的第一天开始，哪怕那时爱意只有一点点。 

  


此时，他终于感觉到他的职业生涯已经开始步入正轨，拼图也几乎完成了。现在他只需要把最后一部分插回家。 

  


影山深深地呼出一口气，把他和日向两人的头发都吹卷了起来，气息颤抖着。 

  


“求你？”日向加了句，脸上的笑容带点厚颜无耻。 

  


没有笑声的气息又回来了，气喘吁吁地扑在他的脸颊上，而影山突然把脸埋在他的肩膀上。日向高兴地哼着歌，用他那贪婪的小手抚摸着二传的上背、肩膀和脖子。他感觉到影山自己的手从中间滑了出来，再次紧紧地缠绕着他的躯干，用力抓紧。 

  


他衣领上潮湿的地方更湿了，不仅仅是汗水，日向轻轻地把头靠在影山头上，合上了自己刺痛的眼睛。他想，他可能会因为精疲力竭以及刚刚发生的一切事情倒在原地，或许影山也可能。但他们现在就站在这里，在走廊中央相互支撑着彼此。 

  


“这是同意的意思吗？”在悠长而寂静的几分钟后，日向打破了沉默。 

  


影山在他的手臂里颤抖着，然后他突然再次直起身来，向前倾下去，两人的嘴唇再次理所当然地撞在一起。 

  


“呆子，”他在亲吻的间隙对他咆哮着，双臂更紧地搂着日向。“ **同意** ，我当然同意。 **白痴** 。会有谁在走廊里求婚，对方还根本不——” 

  


日向把他的舌头伸进对方嘴里让他闭嘴。心跳漏了几拍，谁都没有说什么，两个人太陷于彼此之间，以至于难以形成任何话语。日向满意了，他的二传顺从于他，他就会让胸膛里燃烧着快乐的火焰在自己全身上下蔓延开来。这是种活力四射的，令人兴奋的火焰，促使他的神经纤维开始歌唱，并赋予他的肌肉新生。 

  


他用手臂牢牢地搂住影山的身躯，来支撑自己现在已经不那么颤抖的膝盖，然后 **举了起来** 。 

  


影山发出了一种轻轻吓了一跳的声音，但这被日向强烈的咯咯笑声淹没了，因为他把他的二传举到空中，被体重的压力压得后退了几步。大手在他的外套背后无所适从，还证据确凿地发出了点不体面的叫声，但日向甚至没什么精力来开玩笑。 

  


他正忙着在走廊中央轻轻地摇晃着他的新未婚夫，虽然根据在他们身边的噪音回声来判断，这里马上就不再那么与世隔绝。他纵容自己多享受几秒钟纯粹的、真挚的快乐，让一切重量渗透到他自己的骨头里面，然后慢慢地让影山回到地面上。 

  


他刚打完自己的第一场职业比赛。他刚赢得自己的第一场比赛。他刚获得国家队的一席之地的邀请。 

  


影山正准备和他结婚，准备再次给他 **传球** 。 

  


他高兴地神志不清，张开嘴巴刚想说点多愁善感的话，但影山，一如既往地抢先了一步。 

  


“我爱你。” 

  


“哈？”日向抬头看着那张英俊的脸，眨了眨眼，一瞬间愣住了。目光聚集在面前乱糟糟的头发，闪闪发光的眼睛，以及脸颊上一路湿漉漉的印迹；聚集在那微笑，温柔的弧度，直到它又恢复过来，更像是胜利的坏笑。 

  


“我想先说的！”他愤愤不平地脱口而出，而影山尽管声音湿润，还是哼了一声。 

  


“你刚刚抢先过了。”他轻松地说，然后伸手去够外套的边缘，以便把它拖到脸上，试图擦掉脸上的水渍。日向竭尽全力不让血管里的火就地轻松燃烧起来。 

  


走廊里的声音越来越大，已经能够被分辨出来自不同的个体，而它们之间那种怀旧的熟悉感给日向的脊椎带来了一种全新而不同的刺激感。 

  


“我想我们的朋友们找到我们了。”他出了点声，但音量只能算自言自语，然而一只大手滑进了他手心，紧紧地抓住了他。 

  


日向抬起头凝视着影山，歪着头疑惑地看着他，看到他眼里刹那间流露出的强烈情感。 

  


“你真的想和我结婚吗？”影山突然问道。然后这话似乎让他自食其果，肉眼可见地颤抖起来，紧握着日向的手也有点松动。 

  


日向改变了握法，使他们的手指交错，享受完美保养的指甲和老茧拖过他的皮肤的感觉。他用力地夹住他们的手掌，使他们的手掌互相碰撞。“我当然是啦，白痴。”他回答道，爱意一望无垠，轻轻地摆动着他们的手。“我想永远在你身边。” 

  


影山的目光下移到他们的手，又上升到走廊尽头他们的老队友正快速接近的那边，最后再次着陆到日向身上。一下轻击，一声长吁，最终是一个灿烂、强烈而又满怀胜利的微笑，在他脸上绽开。 

  


日向的手被抓得更紧了点，然后被拖着，直到他被他的二传拖向他们的朋友，拖着去开启他们余生的庆典，肩并着肩。 

  


**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：结婚！结婚！感谢萝卜帮我校对！


End file.
